You Belong With Me
by ewriter
Summary: I have had this Taylor Swift song stuck in my head all day and so I wrote a Castle fanfic for it. Please review, this is my first Castle and Music story so let me know what you thought!


Castle: You Belong With Me

This is my first Castle Fanfic and the song is You Belong with Me by Taylor Swift.

Disclaimer: I don't own Taylor Swift or Castle, duh.

By: Ewriter (Emma-lee)

"Castle is your phone or the murder more important?" Kate asked annoyed that this was the third time that day that he was on the phone with his latest girlfriend.

"Sorry, she's just upset again, I said I wasn't going to make it to dinner tonight because I have to go look at some cute corpses," He said smiling his smile that brought butterflies to Kate's stomach.

"Okay, just hurry your ass up, and I'm picking the music if there is music, that crap in your car last time from your girl friend is not acceptable as music," She said smiling as they left the precinct to go to their latest scene, a former model.

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend  
She's upset.  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cuz she dosent get your humor like I do...  
I'm in the room  
It's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she dosen't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do'  
_

"Castle why are you with people like that deep fried Twinkie ex of yours?" Esposito asked him one day.

"Have you seen the outfits they wear? We went out the other day and that skirt was so short I don't know how it is considered a skirt!" Castle said smiling as they high fived.

"You know Castle there is more to a women then short skirts," Kate said staring at him as old high school images of her in her long t-shirts and the bleacher time watching the all star player on the court.

_  
But she wears short skirts  
I wear T-shirts  
She's cheer captain  
And I'm in the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
And find what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

"Like what Katie?" Castle said smiling at her with that smile again.

"I don't know. Some girls only pull out those skirts and dresses for special dates or days with you. Girls who wear normal clothes and have a brain bigger than a potato chip," She said thinking of her own description.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see, you  
You belong with me  
_

"So do you like walking in a park with me? I see the smile on your face," Castle said hugging her with one arm.

"It's for a case Castle, now ease off of me okay?" She said thinking how nice this was and even though she told him to go away she leaned into him.

_  
You belong with me  
Walkin' the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey isn't this easy  
_

"Hey Kate you want a sip, it's really good!" Castle said smiling to Kate with his 100-watt smile that she hasn't seen him use since that new blond bimbo had come into his life.

"No thanks Castle, and I know you by now to realize that you shouldn't be drinking this much," She said smiling back at him taking the bottle out of his hands.

_  
And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say your fine  
I know you better then that  
Hey whatcha doing with a girl like that  
_

"What's she doing here Castle, get rid of her!" Kate said to Castle trying to cover the crime scene photos as his newest girl friend in her cheerleader skirt and to high, high heels, and looking down at herself to see the sneakers and pant suit.

"Sorry," he said smiling an apology to her.

_  
She wears high heels  
I wear sneakers  
She's cheer captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time  
_

"Kate, why can't I keep a good relationship?" Castle asked her one day in the precinct as she could tell that he had a bad night.

"Because you care too much for people, and the girls you get are too stupid to realize what's in front of them," She said smiling at him with her hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him.

"How can you tell that?" He asked looking up at her.

"Because I see how much you care for Alexis, you do care Rick you just don't get the girls that also care," She said smiling at him again.

_  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along so why can't you see  
You belong with me  
_

"Kate why are you here?" He asked opening the door to her.

"I wanted to talk to you about my life as a kid," She said to him as he brought her inside, she hoped if she opened up to him then he might see she might want more.

_  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know  
Baby...  
You belong with me  
_

"Kate I am so glad you are okay!" Castle said as Kate opened the door in the middle of the night and hugged her.

"Wow, Castle what's wrong?" She asked liking the feeling of being in his arms.

"I had a dream that someone shot you and you didn't live I was just worried since you didn't answer your phone," He said breaking away from her and looking nervously at the ground.

"It's the middle of the night, I'm fine, do you want a drink?" She said as he came in and she shut the door trying to calm him down.

_  
Oh'  
I remember you drivin' to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh  
When you know your about to cry  
And I know your favorite songs  
And you tell me about your dreams  
Think I know where you belong  
Think I know it's with me...  
_

"Kate I still don't get why I can't do more in a relationship," Castle said to her one night at the precinct waiting for results.

"Because you aren't looking for the right kind of girls who like you for you not your publicity," She said again referring to how she liked him for him, and really didn't like his publicity.

_  
Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along  
So why can't you see  
You belong with me  
_

"Castle are you coming?" Kate called into his apartment from the doorway.

"Yeah, be right there. How do I look?" He asked coming to the door taking the air out of her lungs.

"You clean up real nice!" She said smiling and flirting with him.

_  
Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time  
How could you not know  
Baby you belong with me  
You belong with me  
_

As Kate lay awake that night in her bed she thought how she was tired of waiting for Rick to finally get rid of all of these bimbos and ask her out. Then she thought, maybe I'll have to make the first move.

_  
You belong with me  
_

"Castle I have a question for you," She started nervously thinking and almost regretting what she was about to say.

"What is it Kate?"

"Castle will you go out with me tonight? I am tired of hearing you complain but never get that maybe it could be me that wants you for more," She said nervously not looking him in the eyes.

"Yes, I'll pick you up at 7. See you then," He said smiling and skipping out of the precinct.

_  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me  
_

All of a sudden she saw him double back, "What'd you forget?" She asked him.

"This," He said kissing her hard on the lips before running out again.

_  
You belong with me..._


End file.
